


Dreaming of Dragons

by bladespark



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Dubcon but it's okay because it's a dream, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Twilight Sparkle reads a lot. And sometimes reading right before bedtime lets stories seep into her dreams. That, plus perhaps being a little pent up leads to a night of interesting fun.Or, Twilight Sparkle dreams she's a dragon, who kidnaps a surprisingly willing prince for sexy fun!
Relationships: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) & Original Male Character(s)





	Dreaming of Dragons

Princess Twilight Sparkle yawned and set the collection of fairy tales on her night stand. She hadn’t meant to stay up late finishing it, she really hadn’t, but it had contained several obscure stories she’d never even heard of before, so she hadn’t been able to help herself. The last story had even been an entirely new variant on the classic knight, princess, dragon tale, that was wildly disputed by scholars, since it seemed to be based on no real draconic behavior ever observed. And the idea of a dragon being able to kidnap an alicorn was patently absurd! Though of course there had been non-alicorn princesses in history, and perhaps the stories were conflating those with the more recent alicorns…

Twilight’s mind spun, working over the possible roots of the story as she lay in bed. She giggled, imagining a dragon trying to carry off her or Celestia, though. As if a single dragon would be a match for any alicorn! A dragon would be more likely to carry off a knight. Knights were traditionally unicorns or earth ponies, after all.

Her journal glowed suddenly, a message from her other self over in the human world turning up. Twilight flipped it open and glanced at it, but it was just the other Twilight’s account of some interesting experiments, no emergencies. She could answer in the morning. Perhaps she could ask her human self about fairy tales in their world. Did they have stories of dragons kidnapping people? And why did the dragons in these stories want the princesses, anyway? Dragons ate gems, so it couldn’t be as food. They hoarded mostly gems too, and sometimes precious metals or other interesting rocks. Twilight giggled. Maybe they wanted them as mates. Wasn’t there some symbolic kidnapping thing in Gryphon marriage rites?

“Twilight, you need to go visit Ember’s more often, I think,” she said to the empty room, and giggled naughtily to herself. Then she yawned again and put out all the lights.

Time to sleep.

****

Twilight stretched, spreading her leathery wings wide, and sharpened her claws on the stone floor of her lair. Then she rose and slithered out through the cavernous opening onto the ledge outside, where she spread her wings even wider and took flight into a perfect blue sky.

She looked down below her, at forests and towns and badlands passing easily beneath her wings. She was looking for something, she was sure, but what? There was some kind of ache or need or desire… What was it she needed?

Above her rose a mountain, and she saw a castle perched atop it and grinned. Ah, of course!

A small figure stood atop the castle’s battlements, waving a sword in defiance. A human, Twilight noted. Clad in armor, so no doubt a knight. But the armor was chased in gold, she saw as she flew nearer, and the human wore a red velvet cape trimmed in ermine. A prince, then, a leader of warriors. But so small! So fragile compared to her massive scaled self. She swooped down and snatched him up into the air, carrying him aloft easily.

The tiny little thing yelped in shock, and his sword fell from nerveless fingers, spinning away into the air below. Twilight giggled at the sight. Little human males were so delicate, really! Fragile in body compared to her, but fragile in their emotions also, no doubt. And indeed the poor thing was still struggling and crying out, as if he were afraid.

“Don’t be afraid, little prince,” she called down to him. She shifted her grip to grasp him very gently and securely against her chest, cradling him like an infant. “I won’t hurt you, and I won’t let you fall. I’m just taking you home, that’s all. I’ll be very good to you, I promise.”

The prince stopped struggling, so Twilight was able to concentrate on her flight, winging her way rapidly back towards her den. It took almost no time at all to reach it. Once inside she slithered into her home chamber, where her hoard was. Her love nest was next to it, a hollow filled with comfortable blankets and pillows. She set the prince down there, nestling his armored form amid the softness.

Twilight then reached out and pulled his helmet off. This revealed handsome features, peach-colored skin, dark hair, and big brown eyes.

“Oh, you’re just lovely!” she said, and saw his cheeks flush pink. “Now, let’s peel you out of all this needless metal.”

Her magic began removing pieces of armor. Somewhere in the back of her mind Twilight found that a puzzle. Did dragons use magic? But then she definitely used magic, and she was a dragon, so they must. This made perfect sense, so she continued, taking off not only the metal, but the fabric beneath it, until the cute little human was entirely nude.

Charmingly he put his hands over his privates, turning even more red than he had before. “You don’t need to be shy,” said Twilight, smiling. “You’re just lovely. Here, let me see.” She bent and nosed at his hands, nudging them aside, revealing the human’s cock. It looked nice, small compared to her, but as she nuzzled it it swelled, hardened, and flushed red at the tip. The prince made a soft moaning sound as her scaled nose rubbed along his cock.

It smelled very nice, musky and masculine and quite fascinating. Twilight inhaled, then opened her jaws and licked. It tasted quite nice too, very much like the smell but also a little salty. The prince moaned again at the lick, the sound louder. Twilight smiled and curled her long tongue completely around his cock. He gasped, looking down at her, and a shiver went through him. “P-please, dragon. Be careful. Your teeth.”

Twilight pulled back and giggled. “I won’t hurt you, my captive prince. I want to give you pleasure.” She ducked her head again, curling her tongue around his marvelous little cock once more. She squeezed and stroked him, and soon he had his head tipped back, his eyes half-lidded—and oh he had such lovely dark lashes, he really was very attractive—and his hands grabbing the pillows beneath him as Twilight enjoyed his cock.

He came quite quickly, she’d hardly begun when there was a soft, gasping cry and a spurt of bitter-salt cum into her mouth. It got quite all over the place, really, since she couldn’t close her jaws over him. She kept her tongue caressing him until it was all done, than sat back.

Thankfully a brief flicker of magic cleaned up all the mess. Then Twilight was left to look down at her kidnapped prince and decide what to do next. He lay there, panting, but he eventually calmed and opened his eyes, looking up at her. My that color was nice. Ponies—no, dragons, she was a dragon—almost never had brown eyes. Quite exotic! And how his skin showed everything, his blushes not even slightly hid by hide or scales! It was all so fascinating. Even his cock showed his arousal so nicely, the way it turned red…

She thought, then that she wanted it inside her.

“How are you feeling, my prince?”

“Ah… Good?”

“Oh lovely!” She picked him up, gently, and sprawled on her back, then set him atop her belly. Her hands stroked carefully over his small, delicate form. She was perhaps four or five times his height from head to tail, big enough that he really was tiny compared to her, but not so small that his cock could still be felt, she thought.

Twilight knew she was getting wet and ready just thinking about it. She lifted her head, curving her neck around, and gave the human a kiss, pressing just the very tip of her tongue into his mouth. He kissed back willingly, and with a happy shiver Twilight could feel that he was getting erect again, for he started rocking his hips, rubbing his cock on her belly scales.

“You are just perfect,” murmured Twilight, and she wrapped her hands around his waist and gently urged him to move down her body. She spread her legs wide apart, and helped him situate himself straddling her tail, in just the right spot to thrust into her.

The prince didn’t hesitate at all, he did, and she gasped in pleasure as she felt his cock push into her slit. He gasped too, thrusting deep, and almost immediately began to move atop her. Twilight watched him, seeing his expression, enjoying his pleasure almost as much as her own as he thrust repeatedly. He felt wonderful and he looked wonderful as he enjoyed her. No wonder dragons carried off princes or princesses, this was fantastic.

Soon the prince was thrusting wildly, hard and fast, and Twilight clenched on his cock, moaning, feeling her pleasure building. “Oh… Oh yes, my prince. Don’t stop,” she gasped, clenching harder, her body tensed. She was careful to keep her claws away from the fragile little thing, lest she hurt him, and instead dug them into the cushions beneath her.

“Yes,” he said, keeping up his rapid pace, and then Twilight cried out as pleasure washed over her, and the prince groaned only a moment later, thrusting once more time and came inside her, filling her up with hot cum.

Twilight went limp with a long, happy sigh, and stroked her hands down the human prince’s back, carefully. “Oh that was just perfect.”

He smiled happily at her, and Twilight smiled back, feeling that everything was exactly as it should be.

****

Twilight yawned and woke slowly, feeling wonderful. She’d had such a nice dream. She couldn’t remember the details. Something about a human knight? Or maybe a prince? And a dragon? Or had she been a dragon? It had definitely been steamy, she remembered that much!

“Definitely need to visit Ember’s” she said with a giggle, then stretched luxuriously. She’d make an appointment later, now she needed to go raise the sun.

It really had been a lovely dream, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to a certain patron for commissioning! 
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark).


End file.
